This Is What Dreams Are Made Of
by DoubleAA
Summary: So yea, I'm Aubrey. Normal girl and with a weird Family.Did I forget to mention that I'm somehow sorta kinda in love with one of the members of Big Time Rush.And along the way I learned that loves a bitch.But this is what dreams are made of. Right?
1. Thank God For Cute Boys

hey guys so..i have been watching big time rush

and said to myself...why not write a fanfiction

and i wanted to try something new

so here goes nothing..before i would like to say that

i dont any characters except for the Brooks family

* * *

Hey I'm Aubrey "Bree" Brooks. I'm 5"3, yea I am short so what. I have brown hair that is passed my shoulders with red tips on the end. My eyes are gray mixed with blue and brown. Those are the only features I like about myself. So basically I'm your average sixteen year old. I talk about boys, watch movies with my friends, and have this awesome family who are completely neat-o. Okay, not really. But I do talk about boys, a lot. I really don't have that many friends, but my two best friends are the best. And my family isn't completely sane at all.

My dad, Charlies Brooks is a co-producer with Rocque Records. He thinks of himself as the next Tom Cruise. I laugh every single time he says this, but he sorta does look like him. He has the same face and everything except for the fact that my dad has olive skin tone. Then there is my mom Vanessa Brooks, she is a stay-at-home mom and I love her for that. She is a combination of Julia Roberts and Elizabeth Reaser. Mom and Dad are the two most energetic people I ever met. Then there is the twins, Bailey "Lee-Lee" Brooks and Daniel "Danny" Brooks. Their both 14 year old hyper, energetic , bubbly, weird, and annoying brats. Okay, I might have exaggerated on the brat part, but the rest is true.

That's my family for you. I swear that I am the only one who is sane in this family.

So anyways, enough about my family. Right know I'm outside of our house in Detroit. I was enjoying the sunshine when both of my parents came outside.

"Bree, sweetie we have news." Dad said with his usual happy tone. I looked at my parents and motion them to continue their oh-so-good news.

"We're moving to L.A." My mouth was flung open.

"You're kidding right?" I don't want to leave my friends behind and my crazy memories with my gang.

"No, we're moving to be closer to be in the area where your dad works."

"But I don't want to leave!" I stomped my foot. I am acting like those children who throw tantrums.

'We have to, plus you can have a new start." Translation, you can become a fake person then you can be popular. Ha..my ass. No thank you. I prefer myself to be true, Mother!

I rolled my eyes and asked," When are we leaving?" Mom and Dad looked at each other before answering.

"Today at One- Thirty." Great, I can't say goodbye to my friends.

"You packed all of my stuff didn't you." Mom smiled and nodded. I shook my head. Bet my siblings knew before me.

"Do I at least say goodbye to my friends?" Mom and Dad nodded their heads. I rolled my eyes.

"You have two hours to say goodbye to them." I huffed as I was being told this.

"Well I have to go, Later." I gave them a fake smile and walked to Nicole's, one of my friends, house. I knocked on the door. Nicole opened the door.

"Bree!" Nicole hugged me with all her strength.

"Can't breathe!" Nicole let go and she giggled.

"Sorry, come in. Lizzy is here too." Shaun and Lizzy are my other friends.

"Hey." I smiled weakly at them.

"Hey." Lizzy said with a smile.

"Something wrong, Bree?" Lizzy said. She was the only one who could read me like an open book. I nodded my head.

"Is this about your crazy parents?" Nicky said. I shook my head.

"What is then?" Nicky said. I sighed, I was ready to tell them.

"I'm moving." They gasped.

"What? When? Where!" They all said at the same time. I swear sometimes I think they all are triplets.

"Yea, I'm moving to L.A and today I'm leaving at One." They all looked that they were ready to cry.

"No, we can't lose you!" Lizzy said. She was always the dramatic one.

"I'm with crazy one." Nicole said while Lizzy glared at her.

"Let's make your last hour here the best ever!" Lizzy exclaimed while Nicole shook her head at how crazy my friend was.

* * *

Lizzy and Nicole did make it the last hour awesome. But we knew it wouldn't last. I looked at my Zune while we where boarding the jet. I put on Party in the USA By Miley Cryus.

I sat in the window seat and hummed the song. Bailey and Danny were running to the food cabinet. I shook my head and looked at the window. Goodbye Detroit.

* * *

"Sweetie wake up. We're in L.A." I groaned and opened my eyes. Great. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my side purse. We grabbed our bags and waited for our ride to come around. In a blink of an eye a limo was in front of us. Nice dad, a limo. Danny and Lee-Lee where jumping.

"It's a limo, Bree." Said my 14-year-old sister. I groaned and walked to the limo. Danny had his window down so he can see the sights. Everyone was jumpy and happy. All I could do was roll my eyes and continue listening to my music. I was currently listening to Punk-Drunk Love by The Summer Set. Danny kept poking my sides. I slapped his hand away with him. He stuck his tongue at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Bree can you hear me? Where here?" Danny said. He tugged me out of the car.

"Ah, L.A!" Danny said. I raised the volume of my Zune. I felt someone take my earphone out of my ear.

"This is our new home." I looked at the hotel named The Palm Woods. Who would call a hotel Palm Woods? A weirdo that's who. Some guy took our bags inside. I followed my family inside. As usual they where jumpy and bubbly.

We where in the reception place. I saw the name of the person behind the desk Mr . Bitters, seriously ? I couldn't help,but to giggle. He shoot me daggers and my brother nudge me in my ribs. They guy gave us the key and we went to our suite or whatever it was.

Danny and Lee squealed.

"Flat screen tv!" They both exclaimed. I grabbed my bags and went to find my room. A door had an A on the front. I guess this room is mine. I opened the door and revealed my new room. My room was amazing. My room was purple. Which is awesome. I decided to unpack if I wanted to hang around the pool. I decided to put on a gray bikini with stars on it. I put some shorts on and a shirt that had stars on it.

"I'm going to the pool!" Danny and Lee looked at me and smiled.

"We wanna go too."They both said at the same time. I groaned.

"Hurry up then." They changed in a minute or so.

"Let's go." They both dragged me down to the lobby. I sat down in a lodge chair. The twins dived in. I smiled at them while they where swimming. I grabbed my book and started reading.

"Finally!" Said a voice. I looked up and saw a guy with a helmet on.

"I had enough of Gustavo." A calm voice said. He had black hair.

"You got that right." A boy with shaggy hair looked around the lobby.

"Bree!" I looked at my sibling. I got up off my chair and walked to where Lee was at.

"Bree this is Katie. She has older friends your age and there boys." I scoffed.

"I don't want a boyfriend missy! And its nice to meet you to Katie." I smiled at her.

"Likewise and between you and me, they are all kinda desperate." I laughed.

"Katie and I are going inside the pool." I waved my hand at her and I walked back to my chair.

"Hello, what do we have here?" I looked up and saw the guy who had shaggy brown hair. I raised my eyebrow. I just knew that I would dislike him.

"I'm James, what's your name beautiful?" I crossed my arms. Does this guy seriously want me to fall for his charm?

"Not interested." The guy scoffed.

"How can you want this?" He did this weird thingy with his hands.

"Um..weird." I heard laugh in the background.

"Don't worry he hits on girls that are pretty as you." Know that made me blush.

"Names Kendall." He smiled. Gosh, he looks gorgeous. Then his other friends smiled too. No idea why, but they did.

"I'm Logan, the smart one." I giggled and blushed a bit.

"I'm Carlos." He hit his helmet when he said his name. You know who would be perfect for him? Lizzy.

"I'm-

"Aubrey..time for dinner." Danny said in his singing voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Aubrey. Nice to meet you all. I got to go." I smiled at them while I grabbed my things and went upstairs. Well Cute Boys live here. I guess I won't it here after all. Thank God for Cute boys.

* * *

So how was the first chapter?

good or bad...?

im still think who bree should end up with..

anywho links to bree's room and her picture of herself

are in my profile

review please?

~doubleaa


	2. Pranks and Pool Time

i don't own anything

* * *

I was in my bed writing in my journal when my siblings came in along with Katie. I put my journal under my pillow. I crossed my legs.

"Hey, can you help us out?" Danny said.

"Depends." Danny and Lee huffed and puffed.

"Can you help us pull a prank on Bitters?" Katie said. I smirked and nodded my head.

"Awesome..here's the plan." The Cooper siblings and Katie huddled up.

* * *

I walked to the front desk and rang the bell twenty three times like we planned. Bitters came out with is jelly donuts.

"Yo Mr. Bite!" I kept ringing the bell until he took it away.

"What do you want and its Mr. Bitters." I laughed quietly.

" Whatever, Mr. Bite. Anyways there is this leak in my room." Bitters raised his eyebrows and put his jelly donuts in the counter. I gave Danny and Lee the signal to bring the luggage cart.

"Your not going to the head manger are you?" I smirked and shook my head.

"Good, I need- I grabbed the donuts and hopped on the cart. He grabbed one of the carts and began following us.

"Plan B!" I screamed. I got off the cart and began running away from Bitters.

"Get Back here!" I ran faster and signaled Katie to be ready to shoot the eggs at him. I was at the edge of the pool with the box of the jelly donuts. Bitters was at the other end of the pool.

"Don't you dare!" I smirked and dropped a jelly donut in the pool.

"Noo!" I touched my nose and signaled Katie to begin shooting the rotten eggs. Katie began shooting at him. I swear it all went in slow motion. I threw the donuts above me.

I gave Katie and the twins high fives. Mr. Bitters was fuming.

"Ohh.. oh." Katie said.

"Run!" Danny said. We began running towards the lobby, but the guys spotted me and James began walking "Smoothly" towards us.

"Oh great." I grumbled.

"Come on the Biter is coming." A light bulb went on my head. Bitters was charging towards us.

"What are you doing?" Danny said. Katie smirked, she knew exactly what I was going to do. I winked at Danny. Danny stopped then he realized what I was doing.

"Your going to pay for this." Katie gave him the puppy look.

"Sorry. We just followed the orders of the master mind." I said. Looking at my feet.

"Who was behind this?" Bitters screamed on top of his lungs.

"Hey babe." I smirked.

"James." I smirked while Danny and Bailey laughed.

"You are in sooo much trouble." Bitters grabbed James left ear and began walking back to lobby. Katie and I bumped fist.

"Why is James in trouble?" Logan asked. Katie was explaining what we planned and how we didn't want to get in trouble.

"Nice." Kendall said with his hands in his pockets. He smiled at me while I looked down and blush.

"What to hang out with us?" Carlos said. Kendall smiled and hit Carlos in his ribs.

"Yeah, sure." The twins and Katie headed off to who knows where. We where lodging in the pool while the guys were checking out girls. Pigs. Well, Kendall wasn't, he was playing with his fingers.

"So tell me about yourself, Kendall." Kendall looked around and pointed at himself.

"Yea, you. Who else is name Kendall?" Kendall laughed and I smiled at him.

"20 questions?" I nodded.

"Favorite Color?" He asked.

"Blue. Yours?" I smirked.

"Gray." His cheeks where mildly red. Wonder why.

"Favorite food?"

"Fish sticks." I raised my eyebrow, while he shrugged.

"Orange Chicken." And so went on. We passed the limit of 20 questions. We learned a lot about each other. We where on question 99 when James interrupted us.

"Hey guys." James smirked at me or Kendall. Not sure we where so close. Being so close to him made butterflies in my stomach. It made me feel like a school girl, again.

"Kendall, Joe wants to talk to you." Kendall got up and scratch his head.

"Why does she want to talk to me? She was the one who ended it." He rolled his eyes. So he had a girlfriend named Joe. What type of name is that?

"Dunno sounds important." When Kendall walked away James sat next to me. I was sure that she didn't want to talk to him at all and that he wanted Kendall far from me. Well that's what I think.

"So Aubrey..." I felt like he was on creepy mode. I flinch when he said my name.

"Uh, James." I shifted to where Logan and Carlos where.

"So should I go over there and talk to her?" Carlos asked Logan.

"I don't know, dude. I'm not a girl. I don't speak girl-ish." Logan said. Girl-ish seriously?

"I'm a girl." Carlos looked at me and so did Logan.

"Oh mighty Girl! Teach me your ways." I giggled.

"Girls like boys who make them laugh, but they don't anything has to do with farts. They like honest and talking about your ex's are a big no-no. Girls also don't like when guys are practically stalking them or if said male was breathing next to her shoulder." I glared at James while he backed off.

"So what do I say to her?" I smiled, man they are clueless.

"Go up to her and say hi. Present yourself and if she scoffs, say your sorry for bothering her. And if she blushes, she thinks your cute. Now shoo. Go talk to her!" I pushed him towards the girl. She had brunette hair. She looked Latina. She reminded me of Nicole. I miss Nicky. Meanwhile Carlos was talking to the girl, Logan and I were having a thumb war fight.

"James!" Logan and I looked at a very smoothie lushes Kendall. Logan and I cracked a smile.

"Joe didn't want to talk to me. So what's your problem?" James and Kendall we're at each other throats.

"You where talking to her and she is mine!" James screamed.

"She'll never be yours." Kendall raised his arms. Who where they talking about? Oh, who cares about this.

"Do you think we should split them up?" I said while Logan looked between the two bickering friends.

"Nah. I think was should push them in the pool or use the egg gun you used." Logan and I started thinking about it. I smirked.

"How about we should do both. Eggs first then pool." Logan brought out the guns and began shooting at them.

"Ahhh!"

"What the-

I pushed them inside the pool and I started laughing.

"That should cool you off." I started cracking up and so was Logan. I was hugging Logan I decided to push him to.

"What was that for?" Logan screamed. I felt like I was about to pee my pants. Then somebody pushed me in the pool. It was Carlos who pushed me in the pool.

"What? You looked like you where about to die." I glared at him.

"Well at least help me get out of here." Carlos held out his hand while I pushed him in.

"Eh.. Payback." I stuck my tongue out at Carlos and we started the biggest water fight ever.

Once we finished the biggest water fight ever, Bitter was yapping about how we where getting the carpet all wet. I didn't care at all.

"Well it was a pleasure hanging out with you guys." I smiled at everyone except for James.

"Same here." Logan said.

"Well see ya later." I open my apartment door and headed to my room. I took a shower and changed into my pajamas. I reached for my journal under my bed and began writing more and more into it. For sure, I wasn't having a writer's block.

* * *

ohhh..what is she writing about...

ummm...so as you can she likes kendall and hates james

don't worry they will get along later on

so do you like it, love it, or hate it?

suggestions?

ohh..before i forget.. thanks for reviewing:

nudgepleaseshutup

Ms. Imaginative

Elizabeth0416

thanks alot for reviewing :) it means a lot to me :)

review? ~ doubleaa ~


	3. Dinner with The Knights and Friends

Today, Lee, Katie, and I are going to the park to play basketball. Even though I suck at it. I am clumsy when it come to sports that's why I more into art, theater, dance, and music. Katie and Bree literally dragged me off my told me to change into something comfortable. Damn them for tricking me into playing sports.

"I told you, I suck at this." I whined every know or then at those little evil girls.

"No, you don't." Bailey was trying hard not to laugh. She always knew I suck at playing sports. I either fall down in my butt or I end up with a cut.

"You just want me to fall down, Missy." Now Bailey was on the floor cracking up.

"Come on just one game." Katie was on her knees begging.

* * *

The game ended bad Bailey and I had cuts all over our legs. Mom had to cover our legs with goths. Meanwhile Mom wrapped our legs, she told us we where having dinner with The Knights and their friends, who ever they are.

By this time I was in a Striped Black and White shirt on top was a black vest. I felt like wearing a skirt, but sadly my stupid legs where wrapped up, so I settled in with dark skinny jeans. And I wore black flats. I then looked for my dog tag with my name on it.

I went looking where my brother was. He was in his batman boxers. He groaned in frustration.

"What's wrong?" I asked while I examined his ant farm.

"I don't know what to wear, can you help me?" He looked really desperate, why not? I looked through his drawers and found a pair of skinny jeans, a gray shirt, and a purple hoodie.

"Here put these on and these." I found his new pair of purple Supra on the floor.

"Thanks Bree."

"No problem, buddy. Let me do your hair, too." I ended up doing his hair like erm, The Bieber kid. I also like to add that he looked and dress like him. I tried not to laugh.

"Whoa, is that Justin Bieber?" Bailey asked. She was wearing a red dress with black leggings. Leggings, why didn't I think of that?

"You dressed me up like him?" Danny was yelling at me and hitting me over and over.

"Ahh, help me! Justin Bieber is hitting me!" Bailey tried to pull Danny off of me.

"Kids, are you guys ready?" Danny and Bailey were hitting each other while I was trying to separate them. Mom and Dad came in. Dad was trying hard not to laugh while Mom had her hands on her hips.

"Kids." Mom said. We all looked up and my mom's face was stern.

"Let's go." Mom lead the way to apartment 2J. Dad knocked on the door while Mom fixed our hair. I pushed her away. I poked Danny's check over and over until he slapped my hand. We where fighting. Mom and Dad didn't even noticed. We froze when a middle age woman opened the door. Hey, she looks like Katie and Kendall. Danny and I put our hands behind us.

"Hey Vanessa! Come in." Danny tugged my arm.

"Mom has a name." He whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"Holly, I like you to meet my kids. This is Aubrey, Bailey, and Daniel." Us "kids" waved at her in unison.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods. Guys get down here." Logan, Carlos, James, Kendall, and Katie came downstairs. So they are the guys Katie talks about. I looked down at Danny. He looked at Katie as if she was his world. Aww, he is so adorable. I poked his side, he looked up at me while I wiggled my eyebrows. He looked down and blushed.

"Guys, this is Mr. Brooks and Mrs. Brooks. These are their kids. Aubrey, Bailey, and Daniel." I swear in my head I saw Danny wink at Katie and Katie blushed. Wait did that just happen?

"Uh, hi guys." James smirked while Kendall started at him with intensity.

"Wanna go on the swirly slide." Bailey's mouth dropped.

"You have a swirly slide. Move out of the way." I shamelessly followed my baby sister.

"You want to go first?" Kendall asked. I nodded my head. Once my feet hit the ground I looked at the room. I found a guitar it was a Dreadnought Guitar. My hands touched the chords.

"This is the exact same guitar I had back home." I said to myself.

"You play?" Kendall asked. I nodded my head. He grabbed the guitar and handed it to me. I played the tone to Emily.

"Wow, how long have you played?" I looked back at my childhood life.

"Since I was six years old or so." He put his hands in his pockets and smiled. I never noticed before he has dimples. I smiled at him.

"Your very talented." I blushed and looked down.

"Kendall, could you come help me?" Kendall sighed and began walking to the kitchen. Katie and Bailey sat where Kendall was at.

"Katie you don't happen to know Kendall's birthday and favorite color?" Katie nodded her head.

"His favorite colors green and he was born on May 17th." Katie, Bailey, and I talked about Kendall and his friends. I found out that my baby sister likes James and she would kill me if I ever went out with him.

"Don't worry Lee. I don't like him."

"That's for sure. I bet she likes my brother." I started blushing.

"No... I don't." I stuttered.

"Sure, you don't." Bailey said. I smirked at her.

"Want me to tell James?" Bailey shook her head.

"James.. James." I threw a pillow at his head. He turned and looked at me.

"Yeah..."

"Do know that.." My sister put her hands over my mouth. She sat on top of me.

"Never mind." I smirked at her.

"I have dirt on you." I stuck my tongue at her.

"Kids, food is ready." I sat down between Katie and Bailey. In front of was Kendall and James. We where eating fish sticks which is Kendall's favorite food. Kendall and I played footsies under the table.

"So you are Co-Producers with Roque Records." Dad nodded his heads. The guys mouth flew open.

"Yes, I am looking forward to see you guys perform for me." They where still amazed and confused.

"How come you never told us about your dad being co-producers with Gustavo?" Kendall asked. I shrugged.

"You never asked." During the dinner I learned that Carlos developed a crush on the other new girl, which I haven't met yet.

"Soo.. you guys play hockey?" They all eagerly nodded their heads.

"Do you play hockey?" Bailey laughed.

"My sister plus sports equals disaster." I rolled my eyes.

"She prefers music. Do you know that she can.." I kicked Bailey under the table.

"She can um play guitar and piano?" I glared at her.

"Can you sing?" Logan asked. I shook my head slowly.

* * *

When we went back to our apartment, Bailey asked me something.

"Why did you tell the guys that you couldn't sing?" I shrugged. The truth is that I can sing, but I get stage fright. The only people that know I can sing is Bailey and Danny. That's it. Sometimes when they can't go to sleep I sing them a lullaby.

"Can you sing me a lullaby?" I nodded my head.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town

I kissed Bailey in her forehead and went to sleep in my room.

* * *

so what did you think?

is it good or bad?

suggestions?

well its time to thanks my awesome reviewers

Royal Blue Eyes

mUsIcLoVeRr3

Hipster819

Ms. Imaginative

thank you guys for reviewing :)

... please review :) ~ doubleaa


	4. Best Day Ever

sorry guys... i haven't written anything b/c my sister whose always hogging the computer -.-

she too has a ff... she is **Mrs. TeenWereWolf **go check her stories out :D

**I don't own BTR :( but i own this plot and some of the characters.**

enjoy (:

* * *

I was lodging next to the pool. I was doodling random things. My sister and Katie were bothering some new kids. While the guys where who knows where. The past couple of weeks have been crazy. I finally heard the boys sing. And gosh, Kendall sounded like an angel. My parents seem to love the Knights and the guys. The guys always come over and make fun of my very purple room.

I still hate James. All I have to say. The kid is annoying and self centered.

I tapped my pencil against the table as I was thinking of lyrics for my new song. I was humming the rhythm of the song when somebody sat in my table.

"Hey Aubrey." I look up and find my personal angel. He smiled his sweet million dollar smile.

"Hi." I said shyly. I tucked a strain of my hair behind my ear and look down at my paper.

"So I-I mean the guys were hoping that you can hang out with me- er us." I stayed silent and closed my notebook.

"So wanna hang out?" I looked upon his gorgeous eyes and died for a moment.

"Um..sure." As I got up Kendall smiled. I started to bit my lip when Kendall started to get closer to me.

"So why did the chicken cross the road?" Kendall asked. I shrugged and glanced at him.

"I don't know." I giggled.

"Oh. I was hoping that you knew." I started laughing while this girl started glaring at us. She was an alright girl, I guess.

"Was that really funny?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It was sort of retard." Kendall scoffed and said it was a cool joke.

"It was lame even if it came from Justin Bieber. Never mind." The look on Kendall's face was priceless.

"So what are you trying to say? That you prefer Justin Bieber or me? Kendall Knight?" I crossed my arms and had my thinking face on. Psh, I would pick Kendall over Justin any day. But I will never ever tell Kendall that now would I? Nope. I looked up at Kendall and he was waiting for my answer.

"So are you going to answer?" The elevator door opened to Kendall's floor. I shrugged and started running to 2J. I started knocking on the door. No one answered. Damn. Kendall finally caught up and pinned me against the door.

"No ones home. And you need to answer my question." I could help to notice the closeness of our faces. If one of us makes a move forward our lips will meet. I leaned in against the door. I bit my lip and looked at Kendall. He also notice the closeness of our faces and body. I leaned in when the door opened. We both ended up on the floor and on top of each other. We looked up to see that James was the one who opened the door. The guys where behind James and they had a smirk on their faces meanwhile James was frowning.

"Oh hey." Kendall said. I looked at Kendall who was still on top of me. Our position was very awkward. Our legs where tangled. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist and the other was holding him up.

"So you guys busy?" Logan said. I flushed red. Kendall started "coughing."

"We are heading down to the pool wanna come?" Carlos said and he added " Or not."

"We just came from there. So we'll just hang out here."

"Um Kendall?" He looked down at me and got up. He helped me get up which I was pretty sure that made James glare at Kendall.

"We will be leaving. So don't do anything crazy, kids." Carlos said while Logan winked at both of us. They closed the door and it was just Kendall and I. I looked at his guitar. Gosh, I really wanted to finish the song.

"Kendall can I use your guitar?" He grabbed it and handed it to me. I sat down with the guitar and began strumming. I looked at the lyrics and crossed somethings out. Kendall looked over my notebook.

"Wow. You know how to write songs?" I looked up to him and nodded.

"Yup. Can I sing you one of my songs?" Kendall nodded his head. I began to sing one of my finished songs.

_I'm loosing myself_  
_Trying to compete with everyone else_  
_Instead of just being me_  
_Don't know where to turn_  
_I've been stuck in this routine_  
_I need to change my ways_  
_Instead of always being weak_

_I don't wanna be afraid_  
_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful, today_  
_And know that I'm okay_  
_Cause everyone's perfect in an unusual way_  
_So you see_  
_I just wanna Believe In Me_  
_La, la, la, laa_  
_La, la, la, laa_

_The mirror can lie_  
_It doesn't show you what's inside_  
_And it, it can tell you you're full of life_  
_It's amazing what you can hide_  
_Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid_  
_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful, today_  
_And know that I'm okay_  
_Cause everyone's perfect in an unusual way_  
_So you see_  
_I just wanna Believe In Me_

_I'm quickly finding out_  
_I'm not about to break down_  
_not today_

_I guess I always knew_  
_That I had all the strength to make it through_

_Not gonna be afraid_  
_I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful, today_  
_And know that I'm okay_  
_Cause everyone's perfect in an unusual way_  
_You see_  
_Now I Believe In Me_  
_Now I Believe In Me _

Kendall's mouth was opened. "Wow, you sang..wow."

I blushed and mumbled a quick thank you.

"Does anyone else know you can sing?" He asked. I looked up to him and nodded.

"Just my siblings and you."

"You should let the world know about your voice. It's powerful yet so soothing. Your amazing. I swear you are better than Taylor Swift." I blushed and looked down.

"Problem is that I get stage fright." He grabbed my hands and looked in my eyes.

"I get stage fright too, you know. I think of the things I love and care for the most. And everything goes away because I know that they are worth performing." I launched myself to Kendall and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for the advise." We stayed like that for a while, but then someone opened the door and we jumped apart. We turn around and saw our siblings together.

"Oh hey guys. What are you up to?" Katie said.

"Uh..just here." Kendall said while he was rubbing the back of his neck. Danny and Bailey were smiling.

"Well we are going to my room. Come on." She told Danny and Bailey.

"So..."

"So..." I said with a slight smile.

"Wanna go do something?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Let's go do something then." I giggled and grabbed my notebook. As we both walked out of the apartment Kendall intertwined our hands. We both walked silently to the Palm Woods Park.

"Can we get ice cream?" I asked Kendall.

"Sureee." I dragged him to the stand.

"Can I have one cookie dough and one cake batter?" The guy gave us the ice cream while I grabbed my money and tried to pay the guy.

"Nope. I am going to pay." I crossed my arms and looked at Kendall with a dreamy smile.

"What?" He handed me my ice cream while I shook my head.

"Nothing." I looked at the stars well the ones that weren't blocked by the bright lights. I licked my ice cream while Kendall and I walked slowly.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't?" I looked at Kendall who was looking at me.

"Sure. It's very beautiful." He smiled while I covered up my blush with my hair.

"How did you know that cake batter is my favorite flavor?" Kendall stopped and looked nervous.

"I ummm... Don't freak out. I asked your brother." Kendall flushed red.

"It's okay. I might have asked your sister somethings about you." He looked up to me and gave me a smile.

"You know you can ask me anything, Kendall." We sat down in a bench.

"I know." I could see that he wanted to ask me something, but he didn't have the courage or was too embarrassed.

"Can-Can see some of your songs?" He asked. I looked down at my notebook and handed it to him. He read the first page and so on.

"These song are amazing." Thank God, that all the songs about him where in another journal.

"Thanks, I have tons more. Those are just about life. I have each notebook for each subject. Sorrow. Happiness. _Love_." I said quietly. We finished our ice cream and we walked back to the hotel.

"Well today was fun." Kendall said while I stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah. Well I hope to see you tomorrow." Kendall put his hands in his pockets.

"Goodnight Bree."

"Night Kendall." I waved at while the doors closed. My lips where sealed then I squealed. I skipped to my room and I laid in my bed. I got my notebook that was under my pillow. I opened it and it had love written on it. I sighed.

Today was the best day ever.

* * *

thanks to

nudgepleaseshutup

Mrs. TeenWerewolf -thank you for helping me write this chapter :D

Carlee Davis

Chicki Babie

pselpevensie

for reviewing (: thanks to people who favorite/alert my story :D

sooo reviewww :D pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee... (:


End file.
